Gangs and Bears- The Grease Goes To Build A Bear Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: The gang goes to Build A Bear! The reason why I made it in there as well. It's just a cute story!


**Ok. So here's the reason why I made this. Alright, first off, I love Build A Bear so much! I loved my build a bears so much. I have 22 of them and will be 23 soon. I remember my first time I went there. I also bought some off of eBay since my favorites retired. I even had a birthday there when I was little. And also had a best friendship oath with someone. Recently I made a bear alone that smells like cotton candy. I named her Jan Bear because of Jan! Since I made her, I slept with her every night or sometimes whenever I take a nap.**

 **Alright. Anyways I applied for a job at one that's opening by me which is a huge miracle! I just got a call, though they're not hiring just yet because they pushed back the dates. But they called me and the store manager at the other one I went to told me about it which is good. Now I have to wait till July to get the interview!**

 **PLEASE POSITIVE REVIEW AND PLEASE PRAY I WOULD GET THIS JOB! IT WOULD REALLY MEAN A LOT!**

 **I got inspired to write this!**

One day, the gang we're walking down the street from Frosty's until…

"Ahhhh! Guys look! A Build-A-Bear!" Jan screams pointing at the store in front. The beautiful bears and other stuffed animals in the windows in clothes and shoes and accessories.

"Oooooh! I always wanted to go!" Sandy shouted excitedly.

Rizzo shouts, "Hey! Nobody is going into that stupid store to make something childish."

"Yeah. Rizzo is right," Frenchy agrees until she saw a poodle in the window. "POODLE!" She screamed as she went to the window looking at it. "I always wanted one of those!"

Marty says, "Let's just keep going." She notices a cute pink bear smiling. She stares for a moment and says, "You know what. I think I know what to spend my money on." She went to the pink bear.

Rizzo snorts at them and Sonny says, "Fine, you girls go on inside and we'll wait out here." Then his eyes go onto a yellow duck and screams, "DUCKIE!"

Rizzo rolls her eyes. "Oh sweet Lord," she says sarcastically.

Sandy says urging Danny to come, "C'mon Danny! Give it a try!"

Danny says, "C'mon Sandy. What if someone sees us?"

"It'll be fun! The girls are going in!" Sandy gave him the puppy dog eyes and Danny sighs giving in, "Alright. Alright. Let's just get it over with."

"Yay!" Sandy claps and then drags him inside with the girls and Sonny.

Doody sighed, "Fine. I can't resist! I'll make one." Then he went inside.

Putzie looks at the bears in the window and then follows to find Jan.

Now it was just Rizzo and Kenickie.

Kenickie begs his girlfriend, "C'mon Rizz! This could be great!"

Rizzo looked at him in shock and disbelief. "Oh not you too!" She groans.

Kenickie says, "You know what? I got an idea. Maybe I can get something just for you! And you make something for me!"

Rizzo thought for a moment and then liked the idea. She nodded and sighs, "Ok. We'll get a build-a-bear."

"Yay!" Kenickie replied in a child-like voice and then went inside.

Everyone went to the place where it said, "Choose me!" Frenchy of course chose a poodle. Marty chose a pink bear, Sandy chose a golden puppy, Danny chose a boxer puppy (because he tries to find the not so cute ones.) Jan chose a plain brown bear because it's too cute. Kenickie went to get Rizzo a leopard and Rizzo got Kenickie a monkey because she barely knows what he likes. Sonny got a yellow duck while Doody gets a lion and Putzie gets a bunny.

"That is so cute!" Marty says to Frenchy admiring her poodle.

"Same with yours!" Frenchy giggles.

Sonny asks holding his duck, "Ummm... What are we doing next?"

Jan replied, "You can put in a sound if you want."

They went to the sound machine and put different sounds like barking, and giggling, and some music as well in the animals. One each.

"Then you stuff 'em!" Jan says excitedly after they finished.

Then the gang with their animals went to the woman by the stuffing machine.

"Are you all together?" The lady asked.

They all nodded and then Sandy went first. Soon the puppy is all stuffed. Then Danny went next followed by Jan, and Marty, then Sonny, then Doody, then Frenchy, then Putzie, then Kenickie and Rizzo went last. Soon their animals are almost done.

Sandy asked pointing to the colors hanging on the machine, "What are these?"

"Those are scent-i-ments! They help fill your bear with a wonderful scent and it lasts long!"

"Ooooooooooooh!" Jan giggles and then asked, "Do you have a Twinkie scent?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Then how about the cotton candy scent?" Jan asked.

She took a cotton candy scent and rubbed all over the bear but putting it inside.

Soon Sandy got lavender for her puppy. Danny got the chocolate scent for his dog, Frenchy got bubblegum for her poodle, Marty got strawberry for her pink bear, Kenickie got the mint chocolate chip scent for the leopard, Rizzo got banana (of course) for the monkey, Putzie and Sonny got pizza scent on their duck and bunny. And Doody got a berry blast for his lion.

"Now take a heart!" The lady smiles as the gang took one heart each and then the lady says. "Now, rub the heart together with your hands to keep warm."

Then they do so.

"Now rub it on your head so your Beary best friend gets smart. And rub it on your arms so your friend will feel strong, and rub it on your tummy so it will never go hungry..."

Rizzo mutters to herself, "Why am I doing this..."

The guys felt dumb by doing this but the girls felt it was actually the best part.

The lady finishes, "Now you give it a big kiss!"

And then they kissed their hearts before the lady puts them in their animals and finally sew them and then they give it a hug.

"Now you will go give your friend a bath just so it'll be sparkly clean!"

"Whatever you say," Danny replied and then the gang went to the bathtub with fake water in it and a shower which has air conditioning, and combs and bath toys in it.

One by one, they scrub the bear under the shower and then rinse it out.

The guys reluctantly do it but Putzie thought it was fun.

"You know! This could practicing for parenthood! We should come back more often!"

Everyone agrees and they finished giving their animals a bath.

The girls went to the clothes to get outfits for their animals where it said, "Dress Me!"

Frenchy got a pink sequin dress for her poodle with a cute bow as an accessory and pink matching shoes. Marty got a sparkly light blue dress with a crown and blue shoes. Jan went to get cute pajamas with puppy prints on it and cute puppy slippers. Rizzo got a black jacket and pants and sneakers. Kenickie bought a pink jacket and a skirt and shoes. Sandy went to find some dresses and found a yellow one for her puppy with yellow dress shoes. Sonny, Doody and Putzie found some cute boy outfits and sneakers for their animals and Danny also found a black jacket and pants too for his boxer with sneakers.

Just as they were about to dress their animals, suddenly Sandy turned around and gasped. Her eyes widen in shock at what she just saw.

Danny's boxer is on top of her golden puppy.

"What do you think you're doing Danny?" Sandy asked a little angry.

He sighed frowning and then replied, "I thought of making it a bit interesting."

Then nearby a woman at the cashier gasped at what she saw and then says to her child holding her hand to immediately leave after paying her animal. "Come along Abby."

Sandy looks at Danny. "See?"

Danny groaned and then let Sandy dress her animal.

As soon as everyone dressed their animals they went to the place where to name their animals called "Name Me!"

"What are you gonna name your bear Jan?" Putzie asked his girlfriend and Jan replied, "I think i'll name her… Sprinkles!"

"Mine is Bugs! Like Bugs bunny!" Putzie holds up his bunny rabbit.

Then everyone named their animals odd names. Sandy named her dog Sunshine while Danny named his dog Rocky. Marty named her bear Scarlet and Frenchy named her poodle Stephanie. Sonny named his yellow duck Duckie. Doody named his lion Roary. Rizzo named the monkey Bananas while Kenickie named her leopard Spots.

They finally finish by going to the cashier where it says, "Take Me Home."

The cashier printed out the birth certificates with names on it.

The casher said calculating the total, "Alright. It comes down to $100."

"WHAT?" Danny, Rizzo, and Kenickie flipped over that other than everyone else.

Rizzo scoffed, "Geez. I didn't know it's that expensive!"

"Neither did I!" Danny nearly shouted.

Then they all chipped in the money and Danny took it then paid, and the animals are put into their little boxes shaped like a cute little house.

Kenickie went to Rizzo and says, "Here you go!"

Rizzo opened the box Kenickie gave her and then saw Spots the leopard.

"Oh Kenicks! how did you know I love leopards?" She hugged and kissed him before giving him the box.

He opened it and found Bananas the monkey.

"Oh wow! Smells like bananas! So good! Thanks a lot Rizz!"

"Anytime." She replied with a smile. "Oh. And I spent my allowance on something for you too." She went back to the store and a second later, she came out with a plush car.

Kenickie gasped and then shouts, "That is so cool! I love it Rizz!"

"C'mon guys! Let's go to my place!" Jan shouts and everyone ran down the street with their animals.

Sandy walks with Danny giggling behind them, "That was fun Danny!"

"I changed my mind about being cool. I wanna be a kid again!" Danny says laughing before following the others.


End file.
